


《譬如今日死》

by raojia



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, Genderswap, Rule 63
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29432967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raojia/pseuds/raojia
Summary: “从这里切下去，我就能把你对半剖开，切一只西瓜都比这容易。”佐久早平稳的说到，她的声音单薄如同镜面，不曾泄出一丝一毫的隐秘。侑笑了起来，“你不会的。”“你可以试试。”“那假如你真的做了——”侑在刀尖的胁迫下持续着仰头的姿势，颈项如同将死的天鹅向后弯曲，她看着天花板的吊顶，看着那刺目的纯白开口，“你是要抱着我的头骨入眠吗？臣臣？”
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Kudos: 4





	《譬如今日死》

**Author's Note:**

> 1.双性转成年ver百合短打，超神的灵感源[戳这里 ](https://weibo.cn/sinaurl?u=https%3A%2F%2Fweibo.com%2F5973640588%2FK1KkuE7Om%3Ffrom%3Dpage_1005055973640588_profile%26wvr%3D6%26mod%3Dweibotime%26type%3Dcomment) （但我写的垃圾一点都配不上💦）  
> 2.恶党，雇佣杀手，愉快犯  
> 3.我流OOC，慎

凌晨三点，草木皆眠。

侑躺在酒店洁白的床上，柔软灵活的肢体如花朵舒展在被褥上方，她带着笑意抬起眼眸，凝望跨坐在自己身上的黑发女人，蜷曲着，浓黑如同鸦羽的长发，令人联想起玫瑰的娇嫩脸颊，侑贪婪的注视她雕凿般精致的眉眼和额上两颗点漆似的黑痣，想像自己该如何让唇印落下。

“亲爱的，”她开口，完全无视那柄就压着自己小腹的尖刀，“你还想怎么浪费时间？”

刀子往上稍移了点儿。

杀手，恶党，模特，兴趣使然的愉快犯，出席今晚的酒会前侑如何也没想到会遇到如此可爱的猎物——更想不到自己会被猎杀。

“我当时可真的以为你不知情，”侑眨着眼说到，声调软的如哄骗情人的猫，呼吸之间睫羽交错，是佐久早大腿上传来的热力，“你靠近的那个人是个死变态，漂亮姑娘过去非死即伤，我帮你挡了他那杯酒，还替你应了那本会弄死你的约——他倒也识货——现在我把他杀了你却这样对我……难道一命换一命就是你们杀手的规矩？”

“老实说我对你的工作并没有兴趣，会帮到你也就只是偶然而已，当然我并不否认我想借此从你那儿讨点什么，但总不会糟过被那个家伙带去折磨，可惜现在看来你并不想我帮，但我其实不介意啦，从把这个当作兴趣开始我就有心理准备，杀人或者被杀都很好玩，可惜被杀只能发生一次……所以一会儿你办完了事，就记得帮我把枪收好寄到大阪，就你刚进门那会儿缴走的那把，我……”

“宫侑，”骑在她身上的女性杀手冷淡开口，“你很吵。”

“哎呀，”侑故作惊讶，“你认识我？”

刀柄上的力道又重了三分。

从她们进房开始，这情形便已经僵持了足有六七分钟，侑是欣赏自己这从酒会上钓来的猎物，并不想简简单单直接把人杀掉，却不想自己难得的好心直接成全了对方的歹意，枪支被缴之后她被这冷艳的杀手拿着刀子一路逼着倒进酒店的床上，然而纵使冰凉的金属就贴着自己柔软的小腹，侑也不无悲哀的发觉自己更在意的似乎始终是这压在自己身上的女人的眸光。

还有她们呼吸纠缠的热度。

“你也算是享誉国际的名模了宫侑，”那女人说，语调冷的听不出任何多余的情感，“不用这么妄自菲薄。”

“也不全怪我吧，”侑说着，“我还以为你今晚都不打算说话——你的名字？”

“佐久早。”

“是名字。”

“圣臣。”

侑露出了一个狐狸般狡黠的笑容。

她在床铺上伸展身体，全然不怕那刀子碰坏自己的皮肤，尖锐的冷意下她望着佐久早的眼睛，目光软的像盛了一汪晨露，“那么我亲爱的圣臣小姐，你想不想对我做点什么，毕竟如你所见我现在完全任你摆布，你做什么我都不会反抗。”

“不会还是不能？”

“不会，也不能。”

佐久早没有立刻说话。

她没有说话，但她的刀子却代行了传情的职责，冰冷的刀锋拿捏着微妙的尺寸，堪堪维持着一个不至让侑真的流血的精准的距离，金属的寒意贴着皮肤游走，从侧肋到腹腔，点住脐上三寸的位置又直接拉到侑的下巴尖上，侑顺着佐久早的动作一路仰头，身体在洁白的床上弓出绝美的弧线，佐久早伏低身体，湿润的呼吸近到可以嗅闻——她们的胸贴着胸，她们的胯贴着胯，她们的腿贴着腿，如果不是那抵在侑下颚之上的尖刀，这便会是个极尽缠绵的亲吻。

“从这里切下去，我就能把你对半剖开，切一只西瓜都比这容易。”佐久早平稳的说到，她的声音单薄如同镜面，不曾泄出一丝一毫的隐秘。

侑笑了起来，“你不会的。”

“你可以试试。”

“那假如你真的做了——”侑在刀尖的胁迫下持续着仰头的姿势，颈项如同将死的天鹅向后弯曲，她看着天花板的吊顶，看着那刺目的纯白开口，“你是要抱着我的头骨入眠吗？臣臣？”

有那么一个瞬间，室内突然只剩下她们两人的呼吸。

变故也只发生在一个瞬息。

佐久早扔开刀子，在金属敲叩地面的清脆声响里一把揪住侑的衣领，于是那张从初见起便抓牢了侑全部注意的精致脸容猝然放大，侑看清了那两点如命运吻痕般的黑痣，看清了她光洁的皮肤和拧紧的长眉，点漆样黑的眼，花瓣般饱满的唇，然后疼痛从嘴唇上炸裂开来——难道亲吻的决定就如此难做，不仅要皱眉沉思，还要用咬作为发端？

侑承受了这个吻，承受了其中的突如其来和粗暴怨愤，但她也同时借着这个吻放松了已而开始发酸的脖颈，将胳膊和腿一并缠去佐久早的身上，她开始发力，强迫对方的身体跟着自己滚动起来，如此的翻覆无疑加深了这个纠缠的亲吻，侑尝到自己口腔里的血腥，淡淡的，犹如刚刚开始锈蚀的铁。

一个吻便能凝住如此强烈的激情？

朝左，朝右，反复的颠簸里她们上下的位置不断异形，侑抬起腿磨蹭佐久早的胯骨，意图撩拨她发出更为诱人的喘息，然而佐久早的手摸进了她金色的头发，揪着她的发根逼她放慢节奏，侑喘息起来，手却更为用力的在对方的身上攀缘，脊椎是腰背的山谷，而肩胛如塔，再往上拨开她如云的黑发，再往上是她修长的脖颈，命运的咽喉。

并拢手掌的同时，侑终于成功的将佐久早反压到了身下。

“哈啊……”她喘息着，胸膛因为方才的缠斗而疯狂起伏，她的嘴角已被佐久早咬破，此时仍在渗血，然而伤口的疼痛远不如她此刻所感的激动，因为她的手指底下正扼着另一人的喉管，只要稍稍施力，再施力，便能听见鸟雀死去之前的哀鸣。

这是很让人兴奋的主意。

她低下头，从自己淡粉的指甲边缘一直看到佐久早苍白的脸，方才那般激烈的吻似乎都不曾为她的脸颊增添哪怕一星半点的血色，她躺在那里，模样如同尸体般冷艳的漂亮，她仍然像是无动于衷。

“现在换我抓到你了耶，臣臣。”侑甜腻的开口，语调如同撒娇，她不是没看见佐久早左手里赫然多出的尖刀，她身下的人仍有能力将自己反制，她清楚这危险，却并非是为此才想放弃猎杀。

“我脖子疼。”佐久早坦然的说到，眼眸漆黑如她那张素白脸上的唯一星火，这眼神里刻着完全不近人情的冷漠与执拗，冷的像冰又像火，侑看着她，觉得自己被这眼神点燃，她明明已经享有千人万人的注目，为何却会在这注视下突然变得如同一个刚刚迈入青春期的小孩，为何会突然极端而疯狂的，想要这人永恒的注视。

“那就看着我。”

于是侑这般回答，松开手去解自己的衣扣，她的内衣已在方才的扭打中错开了位置，却依然适合眼下的表演，这是她第一次见到佐久早圣臣，但从现在开始，她发誓不会再让她移开目光。

她松开手。

**Author's Note:**

> 写到自闭但还是祝情人节快乐，全文2500-，以上。


End file.
